Archived recordings (2016 releases)
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 = About the recording = * 1st recording * Additional infos about the recording * Donated recordings (thank you very much) * New releases of record labels (by date or month) * Premiere * Very rare recording = Comic operas = Giovanni Battista Pergolesi (1710-1736) * Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) (0h 53m 16s) - W05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) * Don Giovanni (1991) Koch Schwann (I) = Jazz-Operas = Laurent Cugny (* 1955) * La Tectonique des nuages (2009/10) Radio France (F) = Operas = Antônio Carlos Gomes (1836-1896) * Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) (2h 05m 59s) - W04 - Very rare recording * Odalea (1986) Master Class (I) (1h 27m 01s) - W05 - Very rare recording Antonio Sartorio (1630-1680) * L'Orfeo (1998) Vanguard Classics (I) Francesco Cilea (1866-1950) * Adriana Lecouvreur (1961) London Records (I) (2h 06m 30s) - W04 - donated by Nancy Van de Vate * L'Arlesiana (1991) Quintana/Harmonia Mundi (I) (1h 47m 40s) - W04 Gaetano Donizetti (1797-1848) * Lucrezia Borgia (1966) RCA Victor Gold Seal (I) * Lucrezia Borgia (1966) RCA Victor Gold Seal Library (I) (dito) Georg Friedrich Händel (1685-1759) * Athalia (2010) DHM (I) * Atlanta (2005) Philharmonia Baroque (I) * Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) (3h 00m 18s) - W05 Georges Bizet (1838-1875) * Carmen (1975) Decca (F) Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) * La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) (2h 09m 21s) - W04 Gioachino Rossini (1792-1868) * Bianca e Falliero (2000) Opera Rara (I) (3h 00m 50s) - W01 * Elisabetta regina d'Inghilterra (2002?) Opera Rara (I) * Il signor Bruschino, ossia Il figlio per azzardo (1993) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * L'equivoco stravagante (1971) Opera D'Oro (I) (1h 50m 52s) - W05 * L'Italiana in Algeri (1980) Erato (I) (2h 20m 35s) - W07 * Maometto II (1820 version) (1983) Philips (I) - 1st recording * Maometto II (1822 Venice version) (2002) Naxos (I) - 1st recording Giovanni Paisiello (1740-1816) * I giuochi d'Agrigento (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) * La traviata (1992) Philips (I) (2h 09m 00s) - W04 Johann Adolph Hasse (1699-1783) * Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording (2h 46m 01s) - W01 Leonardo Vinci (1690-1730) * Catone in Utica (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording Leoš Janáček (1854-1928) * La volpe astuta (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) - Very rare recording Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka (1804-1857) * Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® (3h 05m 45s) - W06 Mikis Theodorakis (* 1925) * Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording (2h 07m 23s) - W04 * The Metamorphoses of Dionysus (1999) Intuition (GR) (1h 46m 16s) - W04 Richard Strauss (1864-1949) * Salomé (2007) Dynamic (F) - original french version Richard Wagner (1813-1883) * Parsifal (1961) RCA Red Seal (D) - donated by Nancy Van de Vate Wilhelm Kienzl (1857-1941) * Der Evangelimann (1981) EMI Studio Digital (D) Vincenzo Bellini (1801-1835) * La sonnambula (1986) Opus 111 (I) (2h 00m 29s) - W07 - donated by Nancy Van de Vate = Oratorios = Alessandro Scarlatti (1660-1725) * Il martirio di Sant'Orsola (2006) LigiaDigital/Harmonia Mundi (I) * La Giuditta (2008) Dynamic (I) * La Santissima Trinità (2004?) Virgin Veritas (I) Antonio Caldara (1670-1736) * La Conversione di Clodoveo, Rè di Francia (2011?) Atma Classique (I) Antonio Santana (unknown birth date) * Un chant pour la planete (1996) Erol (F) Arthur Honegger (1892-1955) * Jeanne d'Arc au bûcher (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (F) Carl Greith (1828-1887) * Der Heilige Gallus (2003?) Musiques Suisse (D) Francesco Provenzale (1624-1704) * La Colomba ferita (1997?) Opus 111 (I) - very rare recording George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) * Admeto (1977) Virgin Classics (I) * Arminio (2000) Virgin Classics (I) * Athalia (2009) DHM (E) - 1st recording * Fernando (2005) Virgin Classics (I) * Giustino (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) * Radamisto (2003) Virgin Classics (I) Georges Migot (1891-1976) * La Passion (1959) Arion (F) Johann Adolph Hasse (1699-1783) * La Conversione di Sant'Agostino (1997) Agorá Musica (I) Johann Simon Mayr (1763-1845) * Passione (1994) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording = Other works = Carl Orff (1895-1982) * Carmina Burana (1988) Philips (FRO/GMH/LAT) (1h 00m 14s) - W05 = See also = * Archived recordings (unknown releases) Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016